Meeting Simon And John
by Corporal 'Spider' Hawthorne
Summary: Hey its Kate! This my first one-shot and I'm super anxious to see what you think so reviews are greatly appreciated! This is a realistic fiction on what Ghost and Soap were like as teenagers but the POV is from one of my characters. T for language.


**A/N- Hey everybody! Its Kate! :) This my first one shot and I'm super anxious to see what you think so reviews are greatly appreciated! I guess you could call this a realistic fiction on what Ghost and Soap were like as teenagers but the POV is from one of my own characters. This one-shot is not relevant to any of the other stories, just to be clear (it's based off of a dream I had, lol) . :)**

***Disclaimer* I don't own any COD characters but they are pretty awesome to work with!**

4:55.

I told Monica to be here for 4. I sigh and lean up against the wall. I've been waiting in the middle of the mall for an hour.

Granted, I should cut her some slack, she's has been having so much trouble with Jay. Heh, what a douche bag. He's cheated on her at least four times. But she insists he's the "love of her life."

It takes me a couple seconds to realize there's two guys walking toward me. The first looks about my my age, and the other maybe around 17, a year older than Monica and I. It must be some kind of joke because guys don't talk to me. It just doesn't happen. Mostly because of Monica.

When I'm with Monica, guys always pay attention to her. Her thin frame draws more attention then my plus sized curvy frame. Her bright blue eyes are more electric than my smoky turquoise ones. I'm just her shadow.  
>I look up at the two guys. They look similar to one another.<p>

They both have same type of build. Husky looking with broad shoulders. One is a couple inches is taller than the other. The taller one has short, light brown hair and blue eyes while the shorter one has long, dark brown hair and blue eyes. They walk up and stand on either side of me.

"Do I know you?" I ask, looking at the shorter guy.

"No, but I'm Simon," he replies in a British accent.

I smile just hearing him talk. British accents are extremely hot.

"I'm Rae. Is that accent real?" I ask.

Simon smirks and nods. I turn my head and look at the other guy. He's staring down at the floor trying not to look at me.

"That's John," Simon says as I stare at the taller guy, "he gets nervous around girls."

"Do not!" John says looking up at Simon, a blush splashed across his cheeks. He has a very thick Scottish accent.

"Rae, who the hell are these two?" a voice says.

I glance up and see Monica in front of me. Her eyes are red, she's been crying. Probably Jay again.

Simon has to introduce himself and John because John is too busy checking out Monica.

Monica catches John staring and raises her eyebrows.

"Well, you two seem great," she says her voice smothered with sarcasm.

That's Monica. Not a people person.

"Rae, let's go." she says crossing her arms.

"Aw come on. You girls don't want to get coffee or something?" Simon says looking at me.

I turn to Monica.

"Please? It might be good for you to get your mind off Jay."

After a moment, she lets out a dramatic sigh.

"Fine."

At the coffee shop, we sit in a booth. Simon sits next to me and John sits next to Monica. She looks ready to reach across the table and strangle me. Finally, John speaks for the second time since we've met.

"So...um... do you play Call of Duty?" he says, looking at Monica.

I smirk. Call of Duty is Monica's secret addiction. She doesn't tell her popular cheerleader friends because she says girls playing video games is "abnormal."

"Jesus, John! You don't ask girls that!" Simon says laughing.

"Actually, I love Call of Duty." Monica replies with a smile.

As John and Monica begin debating over the hardest missions, I decide to talk to Simon.

"So Simon, do you work?"

"I'm actually joining military next year, after we finish boarding school." He nods slightly in John's direction, which I'm guessing means John goes to the same school.

"Me too!" John says before I can reply.

Simon rolls his eyes.

"The closest you're going to get to the military is your stupid video games."

"Shut up, Simon. You just wait, I'm going to get a higher rank than you. Then, you'll have to follow my orders," John replies, smiling.

"Yeah ok, and an old man is going to shoot me with a Magnum." Simon retorts, rolling his eyes.

After an hour of talking, Simon looks at a text message and says they have to go. I nod but I'm a little disappointed. Simon takes a pen out of his pocket and begins to write on a scrap of paper.

"Here, call me." Simon says handing me the paper.

They both get up from the booth.

I blush as I look at the name and number on the paper. A guy actually gave me his number. Holy shit. Above the number it says "Simon Riley" and every "i'" is dotted with a skull.

"Yeah, sure!" I say smiling.

John stares at Monica as if he's wondering if he should do the same. Monica pulls pen out of her purse and quickly scribbles her number on John's hand.

"Call me if you want," she sighs.

John stands there, amazed and stammering. Simon chuckles and drags John out of the coffee shop.

"You liked him didn't you?" I say looking at Monica.

She blushes and smiles.

"Yeah, he was pretty cute. His name is John MacTavish. I mean he's great and all but he doesn't seem like a military kind of guy."

"I don't know. I have good feeling about him. I think he'll go far."

Monica snorts.

"Yeah right. I can see it now: Captain MacTavish." she snickers.

I roll my eyes and laugh.

She's probably right.


End file.
